Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus. Specifically, a display apparatus for affixation to an item to hang the item from the display apparatus.
Background
Retail stores and other establishments often possess items that are desired to be displayed to those who would view the items, for example, shoppers. These items may be displayed for a variety of reasons, such as, for example, being offered for sale, presented for their aesthetic characteristics, presented as memorabilia or collectibles, other reasons, or a combination of such reasons. In some cases, such displayed items are packages (e.g., boxes), or are contained within packages.
It may be desired to hang a package for display, and to maintain the package in a closed configuration. It may also be desired to facilitate opening of the package by a user, and to make evident that the package has been opened, after it has been.